The Envious and Immortal
Okunote Uso was walking his way out of the Suna,he had just sold a sword and decided to walk to his next destination.He swept his red hair out of his eyes and covered his face with his hood and kept walking. A young green haired man was heading to Sunagakure and was able to see the gates up ahead. "It feels good to finally be home." Rakan had been on a mission for some time for Suna. He had his right arm resting on his three swords which each possessed a power. Thinking about Suna as he walked his way up to the gates a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I should get a drink when I get in." Which isn't very surprising since daytime drinking was one of his specialties. Once he was close to the gates, the shinobi who were guarding the way had made a comment that the Immortal Warrior (不朽武者, Fukyūmusha), referencing to his immortality and his actions in the four wars. Rakan didn't mind it and just gave them a smirk. The red-head stared at the man."So That's him?" he thought.He smiled and turned around.Following the other man into the Suna.He nodded to the guards and took off his hood,his eyes could be seen a garnet like red one and a lustrous gold one.He smiled as the guards stood there. Rakan had felt someone following him. He hadn't stopped nor payed attention to him. "I can tell he has great potential already." He kept a bland face like he didn't know, he wanted this mystery man to keep following him. He started to let his childish side a bit out because he wanted to test this red hair person to their full ability. So he started to head to the training ground in Sunagakure and purposely allowed the man to follow. As he enters the training ground he shouted out, "So, why'd you follow me?" As he could sense his every movement. He turns around to face the man which his left eye shut as it was damaged before he utilized his immortality techniques. "I wanted to see if you were the legendary Immortal,people talk about." he said in a low tone his redid his scarf and got in his initial frighting stance. "Don't hold back!" he said before it hit him,he wasn't experienced at all….he had to rely on Shadow Clones and his Fire Balls. Rakan heard the saying, "Don't hold back." But he could feel the little to no experience this man had. So he did hold back but not as much as he normally would. With one had he drew all three of his swords, throwing two into the air as he caught one in his mouth and the other in his left hand. Each sword had a special ability but he had held back on those so the man would stand a chance. The Fight Begins As the fight begins, CLICK TO HEAR Rakan was standing there with the three sword withdrawn from his sheaths. He looked Okunote straight in the eyes with his one eye, his one eye with no iris, the one that strikes fear into most. "I'll let you have the first move." Rakan had said mumbling with the hilt of his sword within his mouth. Okunote nodded "You won't be disappointed!" he smiled doing a hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said as another him appeared by his side.The clone and original did a set of hand signs. Rat-Tiger-Dog-Ox-Rabbit-Tiger,they smiled and shouted "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" as both clones spewed fire from their mouths. Rakan stood there, with the a bland look on his face as the fireballs kept closing in. He could feel the heat radiating from them but he simply stood there. He let the sword from his mouth drop and caught it on his foot. He took a quick breath to fill his lungs and blew out a wide stream of water which had covered all the fire balls and easily extinguished them. Before the water had fully fell to the ground, he kicked his sword up so he could catch his sword again and ran at top speed into cover. As the water fell, Rakan was no longer there but he was hiding to think of a quick strategy. Okunote sighed and looked around.He tried sensing the chakra but fell. He smiled and decided to just short the technique in everywhere."Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" he shouted making sure he shot everywhere quickly.Afterwards he felt tired."I have to save up chakra,he's stronger then me by far." he muttered he took out a few kunai and readied himself As the fire was coming down on him, he jumped into the air and used his left sword's ability which absorbed chakra and blood through simple touch. It absorbed the Fire but had heated up to a point where it couldn't absorb another fire technique as it could possibly melt. Though he jumped at an angle at an alarming pace where he found himself behind Okunote with his two swords pointing inwards towards Okunote's heart. His third sword, the one in his mouth, was turned around as the sharp edge was laying upon his neck. They both landed on the ground with the swords not piercing Okunote but he was ready for the slightest movement and he would cut Okunote up like there was no tomorrow. "Do you give up?" He asked with the sword hilt in his mouth and the wind blowing in the two's faces. "W-W-W-W-What!" he said noticing he was trapped,his mouth lit up in a smirk.He raised his hands up in defeat.The clone that had seemingly disappeared,came running behind him.He has two kunai and threw them."Take this!" the clone yelled. Rakan had seen the puff of smoke and grabbed all three swords and put them back into his sheaths. He does five quick hand seals and put his hands down. "Well, I never did get your name. Oh, and another question, what will you do now?" Rakan had asked the mystery man. The wind was blowing to the east with sand being carried by it. The sand beneath him was moving and transferring energy from its own movements. He was starting to feel the world around him moving, he could sense it. Rakan turn slowly as he started to sense the world around him, starting to see it with clarity and hearing the worlds whisperers. "Okunote..." With a long pause, he had found the red haired mystery person's name through hearing the wind carrying his name. "Why." he muttered as if the other man was a stalker.He walked closer towards him and smiled. "And you're real name is?" he asked in a innocent tone. He looked closer and just stared at the by far older man. "Why do they call you a Immortal." he asked curiously now. With a smirk on his face, he started to ponder why he had the ability to know his name. He turned his body in one quick movement with the wind turning with him and making a small cylinder sand tornado that barely covered his whole body. "My name is of no importance." He looked at Okunote with a blank, cold stare as though he done something that betrayed Rakan. This was one of his personalities, he could be prideful one moment, and insane the next which confused multiple people on countless of occasions. He withdrew one of his swords and as his arm stretched as far as it could, he used his fingers to flip the sword around so it would look like an extension of his arm as he normally used his swords as extensions which made him famous for his sword wielding. "And they call me immortal even though there is no such thing, these so called 'immortal' objects are fake, they're a lie." He lowered his arm and let the blade do a big sweep downward so it was facing the sand beneath the two. Rakan took his other hand and placed it over top his hand that was already grasping the hilt. He drew the blade up to his chest, up to where his empty heart was located, the same heart that didn't know love ever since his wife had perished from old age as he stood young. "But..." He took a long pause before continuing his sentence. The air had made an airy whisper in the distance which out a chill down Rakan's back. It was the same sound he heard when the wars were raging, images flashing pass his mind, memories he kept suppressed, but they had all faded away as he forced the sword through his own heart. Blood, blood was dripping from Rakan's mouth. "Near-immortality does exist." He said to finish what he was going to say before. The crimson had covered Rakan's hands as it traveled down the blade of his sword. He ripped the sword out from his chest, blood splattering quite a distance by the sharp sword; sharp enough to easily pierce his own chest like it was just a soft surface, having the blood roll off the blade. Rakan stood there silently like he had died from his own hands and blade. But he took a rag out and placed the blade upon the rag and folded it around the blade. In one quick movement, Rakan had cleaned his sword off and and flipped his sword to face the sheath and plunged it perfectly into it, making a sound of metal against leather. He had the same rag but spewed water from his mouth onto the rag and rinsed it out. There was still silence and Rakan could feel the tension. With the wet rag, he cleaned up his 'wound' which was inflicted by himself. When the blood had cleared up, there wasn't even an entry wound where his sword had pierced his chest. He looks at Okunote with a grimly smirk, "I guess I'm somewhat immortal." He said laughing, breaking out of the smirk and cutting the tension to nothing. "So why'd you follow this so called 'Immortal Warrior'?" Referring to himself as he rinsed the rag out once more and put it back into his side pocket. "I want to train under you.'Immortal Warrior'." he said in a cold serious tone."You are very,interesting...I think I could learn more from you." he said,he wandered closer to the man."See,I live in my brother's shadows.He is the genius child of our family.I left the Oto,and came here.I am envious,I want more power.The one's I envy.I heard you could help with that drive." he said he almost stopped his serious look,but he decided to fight against that."I want to become your student,Immortal Warrior." he stated again."I'll prove myself if I need to!" he took two kunai out and stood there. Standing there, standing still, standing as though he was frozen. "You want to prove yourself? Your ideas sound selfish, why should I teach a selfish brat like you. This immortality is a gift that was created by myself." He started to walk towards Okunote, breaking the statue like stance he was in. He got close to Okunote, crouching down to have his eyes match with Okunote's eyes. He gave a blank look, Rakan was no infuriated with Okunote's selfishness. Having old memories arise, ones with his sick father lying ill in bed and asking Rakan to finish his work of near-immortality. He took that job and keeps the technique dear to himself. "If you want to learn immortality or not, I won't train someone who wants power to come out of the shadows." He stood up and turned away with the wind blowing his hair eastward though it was very little as he didn't have much hair to begin with. "Come back when you have a new initiative, then maybe, I'll teach you. But who knows, I may be dead by then." He tilts his head back showing a slight, friendly, grin on his face. "Unless you have a different reason?" He stood there, waiting for a response from Okunote. Though he started to feel once again. Memories started to pour out from Okunote's mind but they were hazy, he was blocking them from some reason where he couldn't fully remember. He didn't mind it much as he done the same with himself, but the memories he blocked were from the wars, the gory filled wars where he lost loved ones at such a young age and yet learned so much from the at the same time; A Double Edge Sword. He pondered in thought,whaat drove him to become powerful.He knew a reason was because of the brother,but was there another reason.Slowly,the memories returned..his mother."My mother." was the only word he could say. "I want to be powerful,to protect the ones I love...Well did love.I want to make sure no one harms another person I know.my mother died by the hands of a Kiri-Nin...it's not out of revenge but out of hurt." he said to the green haired man. "Immortal Warrior,please teach me.I want to protect the ones I care about." Rakan made a tsking noise. He turned around to face Okunote and looked directly into his eyes. "So... Generic. Multiple people in this world hae lost their loved ones. They all want to protect their loved ones as well. What tells me that you won't just destroy Kirigakure? With power, it can drive someone to madness and have them do things they wouldn't want to do." The wind started to pick up and sand was starting to cover Rakan's vision. "Sorry kid, but the powers I would teach cold corrupt even the most pure hearten person. Come back when you have something to believe in, something to hold onto." His voice had deepened towards the end. Sadness had overridden his body from thinking about his past students and how some have failed even though he put his utter trust into them. The sand had cleared up in one beautiful swoop and Rakan had gone with it, no where to be found, just the left over dust from the quick storm.